All Because of Fate
by iHasDeathNote
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian meet on their way to London. They expect to never see each other again, but when a couple bags get mixed up they don't really have a choice. Not that they mind of course. M for later Chapters. Sorry for bad summary.


**Hello and welcome.**

**This little plot bunny threatened to destroy me unless I wrote it down. So here it is. I hope you enjoy! Although it will probably be short and crappy the first chapter or so. Hang in there okay? I mean it's not like you're even reading this Author's Note. But anyways, standard procedures I guess. I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji nor am I gaining profit from this. Seriously. If I owned any of this there would be fucking. Just saying. This is an AU *le gasp* yes an AU (alternate universe). That means this will not be taking place in the Black Butler universe and all that jazz. Characters will probably be OOC because well... screw you it's my story. HAVE A** **COOKIE**

* * *

The bluenette sighed. It would be around a seven hour flight. Great. He was placed in the first class section, window seat. Ciel just stared out the window to pass the time while the other passengers were boarding. He leaned his head on his hand and slowly started to drift off until someone decided to drop a bag on him. "Hey!" he whisper yelled, not wanting to draw attention, "Watch where you throw that thing!"

"My apologies your highness." the stranger replied sarcastically, "It was just an accident."

Ciel shrugged it off. It was early, he wasn't in the best of moods. Just his luck when the male sat right next to him. This would be a long flight.

They didn't speak through the beginning of the flight, but once the aircraft hit cruising altitude the raven haired one decided to break the ice. "I'm Sebastian," he said simply, turning to the bluenette with a small smile. "and you are?"

He looked at the other for a second or so, before responding a bit hesitantly. "Ciel..." He'd never met someone that willing to start a conversation. "Sorry about snapping earlier." The boy added, well he wasn't a boy, but he had the physique of one.

"It's fine. Though I would appreciate you not yell at me for something a petty as that."

Ciel scoffed, going back to looking at the window. "And I would appreciate for you to not drop things on me."

"You deserved it." Sebastian replied in his defense, earning a glare from the other.

Another long period of silence ensued after that and eventually the flight attendant came offering drinks, Sebastian ordered a glass of wine and Ciel just got some tea. They sat there, every once in a while taking a sip, just embracing the awkwardness. This time it was the bluenette who spoke first. "Why are you going to London?"

Sebastian sighed, leaning back. "Work has been transferring me around lately. Finally they sent me back home."

"So you live there?" He asked curiously. Finally, a steady conversation.

"I own a place of dwelling in the country yes." The raven haired man responded with a nod. "What about you, what brings you to London?"

Ciel frowned a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "College. I come from a wealthy family and they decided to ship me off to England."

"They must be great at dinner parties." Sebastian joked, handing his empty glass to the attendant coming around to pick everything up. Ciel doing the same. They still had five hours left.

The two had continued the conversation, getting to know each other a bit more. Turns out Sebastian was staying ten miles away from the other's campus. Not that they planned on seeing each other or anything. After all, this was just something to pass the time, not a date. The only problem was that most of the time they spent talking was filled with arguing. Not full blown fights, but small disagreements. An hour or so later Ciel let out a yawn and decided to sleep instead of continue their interesting conversation on neighboring countries. He leaned back in the chair and drifted off, his head slumping on to the older's.

"He's actually pretty cute." Sebastian thought with a smile. "Wait- what. I didn't just think that. I need some sleep." He continued, closing his eyes. "I do not think some guy I just met is cute."

They were awoken by a flight attendant, "Sirs, the plane has landed. It is time to get off." She said politely before moving off to another part of the plane.

"H-Huh? It's over?" Ciel asked, unbuckling the seat belt. "Sebastian what time is it?"

The raven haired man checked his phone, "10:34, why?"

"Shit!" He cursed crawling over the other to get to the aisle. "I have to catch a bus. Nice meeting you!" The bluenette said with a stressed smile, quickly grabbing a bag from the overhead compartment. "Bye." He waved before running off, exiting the aircraft.

Sebastian was left in almost a shock. That was a quick exit. He shrugged, and got up going to get his bag. One problem. His bag wasn't there. "Oh great..." He said, sighing. Apparently the bluenette had taken it instead of his own. The man got his things that remained with him and the others bag, hopefully he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Finally." The boy entered the dorm and collapsed on the bed. His roommate wouldn't be here for another week or two. Sighing, he sat up and moved to his bag. Unpacking. He yawned and unzipped it, pulling something out. A tie? Since when had he owned a stripped tie? "Oh come on!" He'd grabbed that idiot Sebastian's bag. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't fit in any of his clothes. Plus his laptop was in there. That contained most of what he needed to get through the first few days. "Um.. Maybe this has some phone number or address on it. Some people do that right?" Ciel was not one of those people.

He looked over the outside of the bag, which only had an address for somewhere in America, and then started on the inside. If he was lucky there would be something for his benefit. "Junk, junk, clothing, ummm socks." He threw everything out and finally found a small box of business cards. "Wow. Someone's fancy..." He mumbled to himself, looking at one. Just as he thought, there was a phone number.

He'd call that right after he slept some more. Then he could think better.

* * *

Sebastian didn't have any luck finding the small bluenette. If he had to, he'd go to the college and find him. But, he decided against that for the time being. He didn't have any type of communication with the other, so that was out of the question. The other wasn't an idiot, he'd find his phone number in his suitcase and call him. It would only take but a few hours. The man with raven hair simply got a cab to his home and waited. There was nothing to be nervous about. He'd get his bag back. After all, it was just a suitcase.

Speaking of suitcases, he decided to go through the others. It was only curiosity.

He'd found a stash of money, clothing, a laptop, books, books, more books. Wow this kid was boring. Some medication and pencils. Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

It was around three o'clock when the boy finally called.

"Hello?"

"Yes um is this Sebastian?"

"Ah you're the student from the plane. I have your suitcase."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I obviously have yours too. I was wondering if we could meet up sometime today and exchange."

"Would six at the cafe on Gambala Street be good?"

"Um... That's fine with me. I'll see you then I guess."

"It's a date."

Sebastian hung up before the other could reply. Did he really just say that? What has gotten into him?

Ciel on the other hand was blushing like crazy. Was Sebastian actually into him or was he just playing around? He was confused. He'd figure it out at six.

* * *

**Ta-Da! I have finished the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I may have written this at 2am and finished at 5... **

**MAY HAVE**

**but anyways, you can send me hate, requests, suggestions, anything!  
**

**I accept all 0-0**

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out soon**

**Bye my little psychos~ **


End file.
